


Scarred Hearts

by Keith_the_Kogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Depressed Lance (Voltron), M/M, Suicidal Lance (Voltron), Suicide Hotline, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 16:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12535940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keith_the_Kogane/pseuds/Keith_the_Kogane
Summary: Lance McClain has been dating Keith Kogane for a long time, and he loved Keith a lot, but he had another problem....he was depressed.....and suicidal...He didn't want to bother Keith with his problems....so he started calling the suicide hotline....and didn't tell Keith, and Keith gets really suspicious.....and things might turn for the worst...





	Scarred Hearts

Keith has been noticing some changes about Lance, and honestly, he was scared to find out what they were about. Whenever he got ready for work, he heard Lance whispering something in the bathroom....and he always brought his phone with him, no matter where he went, Lance had his phone. There was only one thought that ran through Keith's head, was Lance cheating..?

The thought of Lance cheating on him made his blood boil, but it also horrified him. Keith has been left enough for one lifetime, his parents already left, but he isn't sure what he would do if he found out Lance was cheating because he loved Lance, he loved Lance more than life itself and he would do anything for his boyfriend to be happy, he has done everything he could to keep Lance happy, but if he found out Lance was cheating on him, he might just break....he didn't think he could be left again...but that wasn't the case...and Lance didn't have a clue that Keith felt that way..

Lance was hurting, and all those times he snuck off to the bathroom, he was doing it to call someone, to call the suicide hotline. He knew he needed to do it, he knew he needed help and he couldn't stand to bother Keith with his own stupid problems so he just continued to call the hotline, and he didn't know that Keith heard him talking, that he heard Lance crying, and he didn't know how afraid, or angry, Keith was..

\----------

It was about 5:30 pm, and Keith was getting home from work. Keith has been so anxious, he heard Lance call this number so many times a day, sometimes he even came home to Lance hiding out in the bathroom, or their room, or even a closet. Sometimes he heard Lance whisper something into the phone, but why did Lance need to whisper? Especially if Keith wasn't home, he didn't need to hide anything, but all of this just scared Keith so much, but it also was starting to get on his last nerve, he had to find out who this person was, and what Lance was up to. 

Lance was laying on the bed that he and Keith shared, and he was calmly reading a book. He didn't feel like he was upset, but at the same time he did, he couldn't wait for Keith to come home, Keith could make him feel better; so much better. Keith knew the right things to say, he did everything for Lance and Lance was so grateful it wasn't even funny, and that's why he didn't want to bother Keith with his stupid problems, Keith has enough to deal with at work, and with his family in general, Lance doesn't want to add on to Keith's list of problems....and that's why he talked to the hotline, the hotline is there for people to go to who are broken, lost, hurt, suicidal..

Lance soon hears the door open, and he hears keys being put down on the counter. He smiles a bit, his baby is home, finally. He couldn't be more happy (kind of happy, anyway), and he hears footsteps approach the door. Soon, Keith walks in and Lance sits up, "hey baby." Lance greeted with a smile, but Keith stares at him blankly, a hint of anger in his glare. Lance quickly picked up on Keith's angry mood, and he wonders what happened. "Keith? Baby? What's wrong?" he asks, his smile fading. Keith soon looks down, before he looks back up, "Who are you calling?" Keith asks seriously, his tone cold and a bit angry, and Lance's heart sunk. "W-what do you mean, 'who am I calling?'" Lance nervously asks, feeling fear and anxiety build up every second, and Keith seems to growl. "You know who I'm talking about, Lance. You call them everyday, sometimes I come home to you calling this person! Who is it?!" Keith seethed, raising his voice. Lance was shocked, Keith has never heard Lance raise his voice at him before, not like that. "Do.....do you not love me anymore? Are you cheating on me?!" Keith yelled, and Lance whimpered. "N...no.." Lance weakly responded, and that response seems to only make Keith angrier, and Lance guiltier. Guilty for letting his emotions get in the way of love. "Then who are you calling?! Your calling this person too much for them to not be important to you, Lance. Please..." Burning tears filled Keith's eyes, and Lance was looking down. "Tell me..." Keith said coldly and lowly, staring at Lance. No, not staring, glaring daggers at Lance. Lance lets out a small cry, and he looks at Keith, he couldn't possibly tell Keith, could he..? 

Keith had had enough. "If your not going to tell me, I'll find out myself!" Keith yelled, and with that said, he stormed over to Lance, angrily stomping around him to the bed and grabbing his phone off the bed, unlocking it. Lance's tear-filled eyes widened, this was all his fault....he really did deserve to die...he upset Keith, he drove Keith to this anger and now Keith is about to find out what Lance's secret was... Lance slowly starts to cry harder, Keith huffing as he went to the most recent number Lance rang. He was glaring at him, and his heart sunk when the other line answered. 

"Suicide hotline."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry, this is kinda crappy, but I hope you enjoyed away and this might be going on my Wattled! Anyway, cya next time!
> 
> ~Lynn


End file.
